xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Greed
Greed is one strangest cultivators inside the Cave. He also has the keenest smell for treasures as he never goes anyplace that does not have hidden treasures. Background When he was a kid, he found a heavenly medicine and ate it to create a foundation for cultivation. 1,000 years ago, he came to Planet Suzaku to look for the Heaven Defying Bead after news of its appearance in Planet Suzaku spread. He even fought against Situ Nan for the bead, but was injured and escaped. History Book Five He appeared at Planet Suzaku some time before the Suzaku Tomb was opened by Zhu Quezi. Like before, he was looking for the Heaven Defying Bead. Book Six A few years later, he appeared at Planet Da Lou around the same time as the opening of the East Demon Spirit Sea. As an acquaintance of Ling Tianhou, he was sent in with the latter's 12 Swords Disciples to look after them and to fortify the seal put upon Zhou Yi. Wang Lin first encountered Greed in the Demon Spirit Land's Tide Abyss where he and most of Ling Tianhou's disciples were trapped by a swarm of Mosquito Beasts. There, Wang Lin freed Zhou Yi and together they ambushed Greed and the 12 Swords Disciples. During the confusion, Wang Lin killed all of the 12 Swords Disciples except Chen Long. He even captured the Ancient Thunder Dragon Greed unleashed upon him before disappearing in the depths of the cave. This Ancient Thunder Dragon became the foundation of his future Thunder essence. Book Seven After Wang Lin escaped to the Allheaven Star System, Greed was sent after him by the Ling Tianhou, All-Seer and the others to retrieve the key fragment in his possession. However, before he could do so, he was trapped inside Planet Yun Xia's Moongazer Serpent for a century because of touching the serpent's moonflower. Afterwards, Wang Lin appeared to steal the Moongazer Serpent moonflower which allowed Greed to escape. However, Wang Lin ransacked all of his treasures while a mad Moongazer Serpent assaulted Greed. Still, Greed survived and escaped. Book Nine Many centuries later, Wang Lin encountered Greed in the Outer Realm's Fallen Land where Wang Lin once again robbed all of his treasures such as the Starling Swords, the Bone Protection Nine Tablets, the Heaven Burial Wood Spirit, the Ancient Demon Emperor Furnace, the Ancient Devil Lance, the Ancient One Stop Leaves, the Devil Soul Bottle, and the Ancient Celestial Sovereign's statue. Finally, Wang Lin let him go and even removed the Moongazer Serpent's stench that had been haunting him for centuries from his body. Book Eleven After escaping the Fallen Land, he encountered the war between the Inner and Outer Realms. This war made him extremely excited as it was an opportunity for him to obtain even more treasures and raise his cultivation level. Greed followed the Outer Realm army to the Cloud Sea Star System and then secretly left. Following his sense for treasure, he found the spatial rift in the Cloud Sea and entered it. As soon as he entered it, he sensed the aura of a powerful treasure. Greed followed his treasure sense inside the cave and found the Ancient One Alter. He also saw the world inside the rift that the corner of the altar was stuck in. He saw countless celestial grasses. Almost all of them could increase his cultivation level once he refined them. Aside from celestial grass, he saw extremely gentle celestial beasts that had terrifying cultivation levels. The celestial beasts were chasing and playing with each other. From his experience, he knew they wouldn’t bother him if he didn’t provoke them. Although he was ecstatic, he kept his cool and carefully observed the rift. After observing for several days, he saw two little girls appear. In his view, these two little girls posed no threat. Greed laughed happily and entered the rift. The barrier on the rift had no effect on him at all. Greed didn’t feel this was strange at all, he had encountered things similar to this many times. After entering the rift, he saw that the girls were shocked to see him, and waved his hand to trap the two little girls and began to pick the celestial grasses. The two little girls were startled for a while. Then the girl named Wa Wa step forward, completely ignoring Greed’s entrapment. She appeared behind him and gave him a kick. After this kick, Greed’s misery began. The two forced him to tell them interesting stories for over a hundred years. Finally, after seeing the girls not paying attention to him, he managed to rush back out of the rift. However, what he saw terrified him. What he say was Wang Lin being chased by Seven-Colored Daoist and rushing towards him. He was instantly terrified and begged the two girls for help. The two girls used Greed as a medium to use their Grand Empyrean powers inside the Cave. This scared him out of his wits and he instantly escaped. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Antagonistic Category:Planet Suzaku Category:East Demon Spirit Sea Category:Alliance Star System Category:Allheaven Star System Category:Sealed Realm Category:Fallen Land Category:Outer Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World Category:Immortal Astral Continent Category:Nirvana Shatterer